


The Personally Victimized by Cindy Sanders Club

by asexualjuliet



Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [2]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Aro/Ace Lindsay Weir, Asexual Sam Weir, Cindy Sanders sucks, Daniel is a geek, Lindsay and Sam are ace solidarity, Maureen is gay, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Vicki/Maureen, Sam Weir deserves the world, Vicki is bi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: maureen sampson to vicki applebymaureen: hey ik you’re not out but would you mind if i add you to a gc called the personally victimized by cindy sanders club?vicki: lmao iconic who else is in itmaureen: vicki i have like 4 friends it’s obviously just samvicki: oh hell yeahOr, the obligatory Freaks and Geeks chatfic
Relationships: Daniel Desario & Sam Weir, Future Vicki Appleby/Maureen Sampson, Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir, Sam Weir & Lindsay Weir, Vicki Appleby & Maureen Sampson, Vicki Appleby & Sam Weir
Series: Freaks & Geeks Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Personally Victimized by Cindy Sanders Club

**Author's Note:**

> If this is super OOC i’m sorry rip  
> Takes place after the events of the show and the rest of my Freaks & Geeks fics but this is set in a modern au.  
> Most directly related to the first work in this series, “French Fries & Bisexuals” but you don’t have to read it first if you don’t want to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_vicki appleby_ **

**maureen:** hey ik you’re not out but would you mind if i add you to a gc called the personally victimized by cindy sanders club?

 **vicki:** lmao iconic who else is in it

 **maureen:** vicki i have like 4 friends it’s obviously just sam 

**vicki:** oh hell yeah

**_maureen sampson_ ** _added_ **_vicki appleby_ ** _and_ **_sam weir_ ** _to a groupchat_

 **_maureen sampson_ ** _named the groupchat ‘the personally victimized by cindy sanders club’_

 **sam:** ok mood but why is vicki here?

 **vicki:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of instagram page @vickiapplebi. Bio reads “the only thing that’s straight about me is that i’m a straight-up bitch”_ ]

 **sam:** well damn welcome to the club.

 **sam:** but i thought you were friends with cindy??

 **vicki:** she’s a homophobic little Bitch and i’m cutting her toxic ass out of my life. 

**maureen:** big mood

 **sam:** that’s valid welcome to the geek side

 **vicki:** proud to be a part of your revolution lmao

—

**_cindy sanders_ ** _to_ **_vicki appleby_ **

**cindy:** damn why didnt you tell me you werent straight? thought we were friends…

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** i’m fucking suing holy shit

 **vicki:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text from Cindy Sanders_ ]

 **maureen:** holy shit that bitch

 **sam:** and i oop

 **vicki:** dhdjsjkalalagska

 **maureen:** sam i’m fucking dying

 **vicki:** i’m texting back hold on

 **maureen:** dhskks ICON

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_cindy sanders_ **

**vicki:** y’know maybe i would have if you weren’t such a bitch to maureen when she came out that she straight-up left our lunch table.

 **vicki:** god, cindy, you’ve been complaining about gay girls checking you out in the locker room since the sixth fucking grade

 **vicki:** for me to turn around and come out to you after years of you eating away at my confidence and my identity would be absolute bullshit.

 **_vicki appleby_ ** _blocked_ **_cindy sanders_ **

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above texts to Cindy Sanders_ ]

 **vicki:** MIC DROP, BITCHES

 **sam:** bicon

 **maureen:** holy shIT WE STAN

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** lmao cindy blocked me on snap

 **vicki:** and insta

 **vicki:** holy shit and even pinterest

 **vicki:** she thinks she’s so hardcore i’m screaming

 **vicki:** well damn now that i’m a geek should i sign up for the musical y/n

 **sam:** do it!!!

 **maureen:** HELL YEAH

 **vicki:** hell yeah

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** i was just singing wait for me from hadestown and maureen almost had a fucking stroke

 **maureen:** you have the voice of a goddamn angel if you punched me i would say thank you

 **maureen:** why the actual FUCK haven’t you tried out for the musicals before

 **vicki:** i did the lion king in sixth grade

 **vicki:** it sucked. 

**sam:** oh holy shit i had blocked that out of my memory jesus christ

 **sam:** you were like

 **sam:** i’m gonna say a bird?

 **vicki:** and grass lmao

 **sam:** oh DAMN I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 **sam:** jesus that show sucked

 **sam:** the eighth graders in the tech booth wouldn’t let me do anything the whole time so I stole like thirty twizzlers and shared them with neal

 **vicki:** holy shit the twizzlers

 **vicki:** i took like forty and hid them in my bra

 **maureen:** mood

 **maureen:** also i can’t believe i’ve been boxed out of the friendship dynamic

 **vicki:** shsjskkglsl sorry

 **maureen:** it’s ok lmao

 **vicki:** where tf did sam go

 **maureen:** he got uncomfortable and left when you said “bra”

 **vicki:** holy shit that’s so pure

 **vicki:** hnngngng sam we love you

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_neal schweiber_ **

**sam:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text from Vicki Appleby reading “hnngngng sam we love you”_ ]

 **neal:** sam wtf

—

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**maureen:**

me: i’m a lesbiab. 

me: lesbiam

me: less bien

sam: it’s ok take your time :)

me: girls

 **vicki:** lmao accurate

 **sam:** tbh still less awkward than my coming out 

**maureen:** FHDJSKKALSLDLSLPDMJDOEOXJL

 **maureen:** fhdjkalalala sam you caught me off guard i’m screaming

 **vicki:** tea???

 **maureen:** holy shit okay

 **maureen:** i love sam okay

 **maureen:** but we’re hanging out at his house. idk i’m like painting my nails or smthn and he’s reading a comic book

 **sam:** spider gwen 34!!!

 **maureen:** and this dumbass looks at me and goes

 **maureen:** “so… you like girls”

 **maureen:** and i’m like yes no shit sherlock

 **vicki:** lmao

 **sam:** i tried dhkskakxks

 **maureen:** and so he goes

 **maureen:** “ok, but, like… do you want to have sex with girls?”

 **sam:** i tried!!!

 **vicki:** DHSJSKALJDKSLA SAM

 **maureen:** and so i’m like “sam wtf you sound like neal”

 **vicki:** DHSKOSOCBDJSOSKSN MAUREEN

 **sam:** she's right and she should say it

 **maureen:** holy shit he went so red i thought he was gonna cry

 **maureen:** instead

 **maureen:** this absolute icon goes

 **maureen:** “i’m here, i’m queer and i’m ready to launch myself into the mesosphere.”

 **maureen:** i CHOKED

 **vicki:** SAM HOLY SHIT

 **vicki:** ICON

 **sam:** i’m close to tears thinking about it oh my god

 **vicki:** the asexual icon we DESERVE

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** god i’m so glad i’m not straight

 **maureen:** rt

 **maureen:** i’m rting for sam too cause he’s valid

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_vicki appleby_ **

**maureen:** you think ace people are queer right

 **maureen:** cause sam’s really sensitive about it

 **vicki:** oh hell yeah! 

**vicki:** sam is literally the most valid person i’ve ever met

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** hell yeah he is

 **sam:** :D

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_maureen sampson_ **

**vicki:** VALID

 **maureen:** me every time sam says anything lmao

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** can i sit with you guys at lunch tomorrow?

 **vicki:** and also forever?

 **sam:** seriously?

 **vicki:** hell yeah

 **vicki:** you guys are where it’s at tbh

 **sam:** neal’s gonna flip his shit

 **vicki:** LMAO

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_geek squad_ **

**sam:** we have an extra seat at our table right

 **neal:** who tf wants to sit with us

 **sam:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text exchange between Vicki Appleby and Sam Weir_ ]

 **neal:** wtf

 **bill:** did i ever tell you about the time i made out with vicki appleby

 **neal:** you're such a fucking liar bill

 **sam:** but we have the seat right

 **bill:** yes

 **neal:** yeah

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**sam:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text exchange between Sam Weir, Neal Schweiber, and Bill Haverchuck_ ]

 **sam:** i have no idea what’s going on here but yeah you can sit with us 

**vicki:** HOLY SHIT HAVERCHUCK

 **vicki:** WTF

 **maureen:** you made out with bill?????

 **maureen:** holy shit was it at mona’s party?????

 **vicki:** he’s so fucking dead

 **maureen:** important question vicki plz respond

 **vicki:** shsjkfldjsjaladjksl

 **vicki:** yes we made out at mona’s party freshman year

 **vicki:** tbh he’s a pretty good kisser

 **maureen:** holy SHIT

 **sam:** omg i thought he was kidding

 **sam:** holy sHIT

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_bill haverchuck_ **

**vicki:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text exchange between Sam Weir, Neal Schweiber, and Bill Haverchuck_ ]

 **vicki:** bill wtf

 **bill:** oh

 **bill:** i just do that to piss neal off

 **bill:** he doesn’t believe me or anything

 **vicki:** gotta say that’s a solid reason

 **vicki:** just cut it the hell out ok

 **bill:** okay sorry

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**sam:** wait when the hell did they make out??

 **maureen:** i’m gonna guess spin the bottle

 **maureen:** they had to go into the closet after it landed on her 3 times

 **sam:** oh i was with cindy

 **maureen:** …

 **sam:** shut up we weren’t making out

 **sam:** actually we were

 **sam:** but it was mostly like she was making out with me

 **sam:** she like pushed me down on the bed i was like

 **sam:**??? i’m too ace for this

 **maureen:** valid

 **vicki:** tbh i got a better deal than sam lmao

 **vicki:** i’d kiss bill for seven more minutes if it meant none of us ever had to see cindy again

 **sam:** seven minutes???

 **sam:** jesus christ what the hell were you doing for seven minutes???

 **vicki:** making out

 **vicki:** duh

 **maureen:** it’s ok sam we love you for the ace icon you are

 **sam:** :D

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** i’m dying holy shit

 **vicki:** let me set the scene for you

 **vicki:** fourth period study hall. relatively quiet. alan white is in the corner spewing some sexist bullshit. I am listening to hadestown on low volume and I clearly hear a voice cut through the room

 **vicki:** but enough about me. alas, i am not the hero of this story. the hero is the owner of the voice

 **vicki:** this boy is wearing an a1 sporting goods t shirt like the icon he is and he looks straight at alan 

**vicki:** and the room goes silent

 **vicki:** and he goes 

**vicki:** “stop objectifying women, bro.”

 **vicki:** holy shit it was amazing

 **sam:** I PANICKED

 **maureen:** ICON

 **maureen:** sam weir for president 2k20

 **sam:** absolutely not i would cry under the pressure

 **maureen:** shit u right

 **maureen:** vicki appleby for president 2k20

 **sam:** valid

—

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**maureen:** dhsjskalallfjdka

 **maureen:** sam’s new tumblr bio i’m dying holy shit

 **vicki:** lmao what is it

 **maureen:** [1 JPG file. Image description: a tumblr page for url _loganthehuge._ The icon is a baby Yoda on an asexual flag background. The page then reads “i am very ace and i have no representation in media so you can imagine the kind of stress i am under. whaddup i’m sam and i need like seventeen naps. he/him. terfs/truscum/aphobes/exclusionists dni.”]

 **vicki:** icon.

 **vicki:** sam can i follow you

 **sam:** sure i’m pretty boring though

 **sam:** it’s just like

 **sam:** d&d stuff and stars wars crap

 **vicki:** i used to play d&d!!

 **sam:** seriously???

 **vicki:** yeah my babysitter taught me when i was younger

 **vicki:** i was a sorcerer i think

 **vicki:** my name was clarissa

 **sam:**!!! followed

 **sam:** oh wait what’s your url

 **vicki:** its bisexual--babe 

**maureen:** i’m letsgo-lesbians btw

 **sam:** icons

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_d &d _ **

**sam:** hey would you mind if i invited someone else to play with us sometime?

 **neal:** depends

 **sam:** it’s not someone you hate and she’s already knows how to play

 **neal:** she???

 **neal:** yeah ok

 **gordon:** sure!

 **bill:** ok

 **daniel:** i Don’t Care

 **harris:** Okay.

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_vicki appleby_ **

**sam:** ik you said you haven’t played d&d in a while but if you ever want to you can play with us!

 **sam:** if you don’t want to, disregard this message immediately but i just thought i’d ask

 **vicki:** i’m embracing the geek side remember

 **vicki:** hell yeah i’ll play

 **vicki:** who’s “us” ?

 **sam:** me neal bill gordon harris and sometimes daniel

 **vicki:** desario????

 **sam:** yeah lol

 **sam:** he said not to tell anyone because it would ruin his street cred but neal said that if you’re worried about losing street cred you probably don’t have any in the first place

 **vicki:** damn

 **vicki:** don’t tell anyone i said this but neal is sometimes disturbingly iconic

 **sam:** u right

—

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**maureen:** i’m here to settle a debate

 **maureen:** vicki do you think sam’s sister is hot

 **vicki:** Who Is She

 **sam:** lindsay weir

 **sam:** she’s in the grade above us

 **sam:** she hangs out with kim kelly and she always wears an army jacket

 **vicki:** oh!!!

 **vicki:** yeah she’s cute as hell lmao

 **sam:** fhjdsjkakakdkjfklsakallf i hate you both

 **sam:** whatever at least vicki didn’t absolutely flip her shit when lindsay walked into the kitchen

 **sam:** “hi lindsay!!! we made cookies!!! do you want one!!!”

 **maureen:** I’M TRYING

 **vicki:** you guys made cookies??

 **maureen:** yeah do you want some

 **maureen:** we can bring some to school for you tomorrow

 **sam:** vicki if you want to you can just come over

 **vicki:** yeah maureen i live right down the road

 **maureen:** cool

**—**

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** shoutout to sam’s mom for telling me to come back anytime and telling sam that i seem like a very sweet young girl when she thought i couldn’t hear her

 **maureen:** shoutout to sam’s mom for literally everything she’s ever done

 **maureen:** we love jean <3

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_vicki appleby_ **

**sam:** we’re playing d&d after school today if you want to come

 **sam:** ik you probably have something better to do but if you don’t?

 **vicki:** hell yeah!!

 **sam:** nice!!

 **sam:** should i add you to the groupchat?

 **vicki:** oh sure

**_sam weir_ ** _added_ **_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_d &d_ **

**sam:** hi guys!! the new number i added is vicki, she’s gonna play with us tonight

 **neal:** holy shit

 **neal:** vicki appleby???

 **vicki:** i’m right here

 **neal:** holy shit!!!

 **bill:** hi vicki

 **vicki:** sup haverchuck

 **neal:** sam wtf how???

 **neal:** vicki???

 **vicki:** i’m literally right here

 **neal:** but you’re like

 **neal:** popular and shit

 **vicki:** not anymore lmao

 **vicki:** i’ve recently excommunicated myself from the church of cindy sanders

 **vicki:** because i fucking hate her

 **sam:** mood

 **neal:** are you sure this isn’t a joke??

 **daniel:** neal shut up

 **_daniel desario_ ** _removed_ **_neal schweiber_ ** _from the chat_

 **harris:** You know the rules, Daniel.

 **daniel:** give me like five minutes

**_neal schweiber_ ** _to_ **_geek squad_ **

**neal:** wtf did daniel kick me out

 **neal:** are you fucking kidding me

 **bill:** you kind of deserved it

 **bill:** vicki’s cool

 **neal:** shut up

**_harris trinsky_ ** _to_ **_d &d_ **

**harris:** Five minutes are up.

 **daniel:** yeah ok

 **_daniel desario_ ** _added_ **_neal schweiber_ ** _to the chat_

 **neal:** daniel wtf

 **sam:** you deserved it but go off

 **neal:** screw you!!!

 **_vicki appleby_ ** _removed_ **_neal schweiber_ ** _from the chat_

 **daniel:** oh damn

 **daniel:** hell yeah new girl

—

**_daniel desario_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**daniel:** is vicki the one bill made out with

 **sam:** ya

 **daniel:** damn.

 **daniel:** good going haverchuck

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**vicki:** i never thought i’d say this but your friends are kinda cool

 **sam:** i mean you did make out with bill

 **vicki:** hngngnskalfkskpa BLOCKED

 **sam:** I’M SORRY I WAS KIDDING

 **vicki:** lmao i know i would never block you

 **vicki:** tbh you’re like the little brother i never had

 **sam:**!!!!

 **sam:** holy shit!!!!

 **sam:** that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!!!

 **vicki:** lmao

 **vicki:** i gtg but i’ll see you!

 **sam:** bye!!

 **sam:** big sis <3

 **vicki:** see ya little bro

 **sam:** :D!!!

—

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**maureen:** who wants to go ~rollerskating~

 **sam:** it’s 8am

 **maureen:** we ride at dawn, bitches

 **sam:** vicki’s sleeping probably

 **sam:** i’m watching into the spiderverse again

 **maureen:** mood

 **maureen:** can i come over

 **sam:** sure lol

 **maureen:** i’m bringing oreos

 **sam:** oh hell yeah!!!

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** hell yeah on the rollerskating

 **vicki:** i have a coupon to the rink downtown

 **maureen:** nice!!! i’m broke!!!

 **sam:** come over and watch a movie with us!!

 **vicki:** what movie

 **maureen:** meet the robinsons 

**maureen:** we haven’t started it yet

 **vicki:** lit

 **vicki:** im here

 **maureen:** wtf how did you do that so fast

 **vicki:** i have the girls middle school track record for the hundred meter lmao

 **vicki:** also i can see my house from here 

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_lindsay weir_ **

**sam:** lindsay

 **sam:** where are you

 **sam:** can you drive me and my friends to the roller rink

 **lindsay:** i’m at kim’s sorry

 **lindsay:** ask daniel

 **lindsay:** you know he can’t say no to you

 **sam:** u right

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_daniel desario_ **

**sam:** daniel

 **sam:** can you drive me and my friends to the roller rink

 **daniel:** why

 **sam:** because i’m your friend

 **sam:** neal’s not coming you wouldn’t have to talk to him or anything

 **daniel:** who am i driving

 **sam:** me maureen and vicki

 **daniel:** oh new girl

 **daniel:** yeah she’s cool

 **daniel:** is maureen the lesbian you kissed

 **sam:** dusjsklalfjsla yes

 **daniel:** yeah ok

 **daniel:** i’ll be there in 5

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**vicki:** that was super fun we should totally do it again sometime!!

 **maureen:** hell yeah

 **vicki:** sam tell daniel thank you for driving us!

 **maureen:** rt

 **sam:** lol ok

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_daniel desario_ **

**sam:** vicki & maureen say thank you for driving us

 **daniel:** ok

 **daniel:** btw are they dating?

 **sam:** uh no why

 **daniel:** they gave off a vibe

 **sam:** i’ll look into it

**_maureen sampson_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**maureen:** holy shit i am So Gay for vicki

 **maureen:** she’s so fucking pretty

 **maureen:** sam i like her you much it’s like

 **maureen:** i can’t imagine my life without her 

**maureen:** every time i see her my heart feels all warm and tingly

 **maureen:** she’s so. pretty and every time she smiles i feel like i’m about to spontaneously combust

 **maureen:** sam i think i love her

 **sam:** damn

 **sam:** that was such a lovely soliloquy and nothing i respond will be worthy of it 

**sam:** so just like

 **sam:** i love you and i’m really glad you’ve found someone who makes you so happy

 **sam:** i think you guys would be really good for each other

 **maureen:** sam i’m fucking crying that was so sweet

 **sam:** <3

—

**_vicki appleby_ ** _to_ **_sam weir_ **

**vicki:** hey can you talk right now?

 **vicki:** i’m kind of freaking out

 **sam:** yeah sure

 **sam:** are you ok??

 **vicki:** yeah i just

 **vicki:** i think i might like maureen???

 **vicki:** like i’ve never thought of her that way before but tonight when we went rollerskating

 **vicki:** she held my hand and my heart 

**vicki:** this is gonna sound so stupid but like in hamilton when eliza sings helpless

 **vicki:** that’s me @ maureen like

 **vicki:** she’s so pretty and nice and lovely and funny and i always smile when i see her because she makes me so happy

 **sam:** holy shit!

 **sam:** that’s great!

 **vicki:** no it’s not!!

 **vicki:** she’s my best friend and i dont wanna fuck anything up

 **sam:** she’s also a massive lesbian who has a crush on 78% of the girls she meets

 **sam:** so I think you’ve got a pretty good chance

 **vicki:** sam i’m serious

 **sam:** i am too

 **sam:** i wouldn’t lie to you

 **sam:** i think you have a really good chance

 **sam:** you’re a badass bisexual who doesn’t take any shit like

 **sam:** tbh anyone would be lucky to have you

 **vicki:** that’s so sweet oh my god

 **vicki:** you’re the best

 **vicki:** goodnight <3

 **sam:** ily big sis <3

 **vicki:** you too little bro <3

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_lindsay weir_ **

**sam:** hey you know how you set up ken and amy

 **sam:** how did you do that?

 **lindsay:** dude idk

 **lindsay:** why?

 **sam:** my friends like each other

 **lindsay:** and you went to the disaster aro/ace for advice?

 **sam:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **sam:** you’re my big sister

 **lindsay:** lmao ok

 **lindsay:** i invited amy to go to laserdome with us

 **lindsay:** they started making out like half an hour into the show

 **sam:** ew

 **lindsay:** mood

 **lindsay:** btw which friends are you trying to set up?

 **sam:** vicki and maureen

 **lindsay:** oh shit!

 **lindsay:** they’d be cute omg

 **lindsay:** good luck on that!

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**sam:** hey do you guys want to come to laserdome tomorrow night? 

**maureen:** hell yeah

 **sam:** it’s 80’s rock night

 **sam:** starts at 7

 **vicki:** oh niCE

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_lindsay weir_ **

**sam:** [One JPG file. _Image Description: a screenshot of the above text exchange between Sam Weir, Maureen Sampson, and Vicki Appleby_ ]

 **sam:** mission accomplished

 **lindsay:** let’s go lesbians!

 **lindsay:** i can drive lmao

 **sam:** thgank youuuu

 **lindsay:** you’re welcomeg

—

**_sam weir_ ** _to_ **_the personally victimized by cindy sanders club_ **

**sam:** lindsay and i will pick you up at 6:30!!

 **vicki:** nice!!

 **maureen:** tell your sister thanks

 **maureen:** also she’s gorgeous

 **sam:** screw you

 **sam:** i’m so sorry omg that was so mean!!

 **vicki:** lmao we love you sam 

**sam:** :D

 **sam:** goodnight!

 **sam:** i’ll see you guys tomorrow!!

 **maureen:** <3

 **vicki:** <3

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
